Being Rational
by dreamercarol
Summary: What if King Menelaus had 2 Children before marryng Helen? What if he wanted to marry his daughter to Prince Hector? Have you wondered if Hector did not have killed King Menelaus at the beggining of the war? How much things would have changed? This story is based on a different ending of the war, One less passional and more rational! Pleas give a chance, first fic ever!
1. Preamble

**Author's Note: Hey there, this is my fist fic ever.. This ideal has following me for some time, bu only now i decided to do it.. I also saw Hector as strong and honoured person and deserved a even stronger woman. The story will focus more on alternative ending for the war and how the ones who survived will deal with it. Please let me know what you think about this. Hope you enjoy it.**

Preamble

You know, I have always considered myself as rational person, to face all my problems as calm as possible so I could solve them right away. I have never considered myself as one of weak woman that you see around always needing help and protection. However, destiny has its own way of joking you. And, sincerely, sitting on this boat going right to the enemy's den, I'm starting to question all the convictions I had about myself.

Nice to meet you, I am Princess Callie, from Sparta ( or at least I was ).

**P.S: So, english is not my native language. Probably you'll see some gramatical errors. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my OC's (=**

Chapter 1

- Good morning m'lady! – Said Beryl while waking me up from such a good dream. (OH I HATE THAT BITCH FOR BEEN SO GOOD HUMORED BY EARLY MORNING)

- Just let me sleep, Ber! – I told her almost in a whisper,( I had just arrived from my last meet with Leo and truly need some rest, sure I didn't comment this detail with her, can you imagine her face? Haha)

- That's not possible my girl, the Princes of Troy are almost landing and your father demanded for you to be there making a proper welcoming, Don't forget your highness putted a lot of effort in this Treaty of peace. Everything must be flawless.

- Uh-hum, Sure. You know I won't fall for that right Beryl? But, don't worry I'm not in the mood for facing the beast called Menelaus. I'll get ready.

So, I crawled for the bath and started to think in a way to get rid of this trouble. I knew it would come, since I've turned to nineteen six months ago I knew dad would want me to marry. But trying to marry your only daughter to one of the heirs of the country you had been in war for over a decade ( or almost half my age) And better yet, putting your wife to try to manipulate your daughter on thinking that if anything goes wrong will be because of her. Well, that's cowardice man!

But let's out-think this shit: I have 2 alternatives, the most desired for my father and brother: The Crowed Prince Hector all golden and honored and The Consolation Prize Paris. Prince Hector is in his thirties, it will be difficult to reject but he recently lost his wife Andromache and that might be my advantage, if he's still mourning the loss, won't be interested in a new wife. What will lead to a non-Callie need for a Treaty or will offer Paris' hand. With a little bit of lucky Paris will be just like the rumors say so: beautiful, young and stupid. And I'll be able to convince father with a " Oh, dad. He's so young and naïve. Please re-think this!" argument and problem solved. But for that I'll have to play the good girl for this whole week. (Great!)

- Callie, are you here darling? Let's choose your dress!

- I'm about to finish my bath Helen, wait a minute.

By the way, that's Helen. Second wife of my father. She's just a year older than me. I kinda love her, because she's a good friend. Kinda hate her 'cause she's really naïve and futile and kinda pity her, It mustn't be easy marry a man who has the age for been her father. But at the same time, I truly think dad loves her in his way, because he truly took time for marrying again after my mother's death. To be fair, it's complicated.

I walked for the dressing room to find Helen rolling up all my wardrobe.

- Callie what color did you think about using today? Red for Sparta? White for peace? Or maybe Blue?

- To be honest... I haven't wasted a single second of my time on this. Any dress will fit. And isn't blue the color of Troy? Why would wear it today? ( I asked already knowing the answer. That poor thing thinks that can trick me! Haha)

- Of course Callie, to show our visitants our good intentions!

- Sure! But I'll go with the red, to show my love for my land! - I told her winking an eye for her.

- If that's the case... How about this one? – And showed one of my new additions a red dress showing my defined chest and shoulders that also had golden details all over it.

- I was saving for a special occasion, but it's fine!

- And your hair?

- I don't know. Let it loose?

- No way my dear. – said beryl entering the room one more time – You must be perfect today. I'll do to you a bun hairstyle.

- P-E-R-F-E-C-T! ( I said full of sarcasm) The day barely started and you two decided to play doll with me. What a great today will be!

Then I sat down to the chair, knowing that was a finished battle. It's not that I'm not vain. I actually do waste some time buying jewelry, dresses and tops, skirts, and even cloths from some distant countries where woman can wear pants and armors just like man, but I don't do it for the others to admire, I dress for myself.

Beryl quickly finished with my hair and I had to admit it, It was very pretty. All my black and wavy hair were locked in a bun with two locks loose and with a headband to secure it. And it putted in evidence my blue eyes. A view to take the breath of any men, any other day I would love it. But today it was something to worry about.

- Very well, let's get this over. Let's welcome the princes.

So Helen and I headed to the main entrance of the palace, when she asked:

- Are you not excited to the idea Callie? – She asked with the voice full of innocence

- To be fair Helen. No, I'm not! I don't enjoy the idea of marrying a complete strange that I probably will never love. I thought you more than everyone would understand it.

- Yes, I do understand how you feel, unfortunately my marriage to your father is not one of love, but he takes care of me. And this is our duty as woman, to marry and to further our line. ( she told me with a sad smile)

- I will never think like that sweetie. Woman can do anything that man does and even better. My life won't be just about marrying and raise children. That I can promise you – I told her smiling

- What does my sister promises? May I Know it?

- Good morning to you too Radames! Can't two friends chat in peace in this palace anymore ? – I teased him

- Well, they can. Unless one of them is dreaming of being a men.

I laughed hard at that. My fool older brother, 35 years old and he truly needs to open his mind.

- Don't worry brother, I'm more than happy being a girl. I just won't be a silly girl- I said between the laughters.

- That you never be. Don't worry ( he said with a soft smile ) But let's hurry. Father awaits for us

- Let's! – Said Helen, as attempt of being included on the conversation. She was usually forgotten when the family were united. Always were the three of us. I did some effort to make her comfortable around since the day she came, 4 years ago. But for her Sparta was never her home. That I could tell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three of us finally reached the entrance. My father were there wearing not his usual armor but a red toga with an embroidery of maroon wolfs, the sigil of Sparta. Probably to show some confidence about the guests of a new time of peace. He was surround by his advisors. Radames quickly took his place on father's right side I joined him but with a step back. Helen took my father's left side also with a step back.

The Trojans were already arriving, it was a small party about 30 men leaded by a tall and strong man, his skin was tanned in bronze color, probably because of the sun of Troy, he had wavy brown locks of hair with light brown eyes to match. Also had a black beard, he seemed young but with a sober feature. I wonder when the last time he had smiled for real was. Right behind him came a younger man that looked like his younger version only that didn't had a beard and seemed more reckless. When they reached the last step of the stair that lead to the entrance the older one greeted:

- King Menelaus!

- Prince Hector, the tamer of horses! – my father said

- It's such a honor to meet you and your family. Specially when it's not a war time – The Prince gave a soft smile at that. (Yeah he truly was committed with the Treaty of Peace… SHIT)

- Please receive the most sincere welcoming from my family and me. I only feel that King Priam couldn't attend the visit.

- Excuse my father; he's not in his golden age anymore.

- Of course, time comes to everyone. Soon enough my son will be taking my place too. ( And that was my friendly dad, not the bloodthirsty warrior, but the warm friend) Let me introduce you my son, Radames.

- It's an honor to meet one of the best warriors of our time – Said my brother while giving his hand to shake

- The honor is mine to meet the bravest soldier of Sparta – Said Prince Hector while shaking my brother's hand – Let me introduce you my younger brother Paris.

And the other Prince who was intensely staring at Helen finally said something. What caught my attention is that he didn't took his eyes from her, even when he exchanged some pleasantries with my father and brother. I only noticed they have finished when my father called for me to introduce.

- Callie, come here my girl…. Prince Hector, Prince Paris. This is my young daughter: Callie.

When I approached I felt the gaze of the entire Trojan party on me, including the two Princes. ( That dress was truly making an impact). The first to greet me was Prince Hector.

- I'm honored to meet you Princess Callie, the tales they sing about you are not fair my lady. You are even more beautiful than what they say. – He flirted. (This is not a good sign, OH GODS)

- Thank you, my lord. I'm sure they say the truth. You are the one far too kind – I said while faking a blush.

- It's a pleasure to meet you too, my lady. And trust my brother statement, he says nothing but the truth. – Said Prince Paris

- I'm honored as well meeting you both Prince Hector and Paris.

- And finally, meet my wife Helen – said my father

- I hope you both enjoy the stay here in Sparta – Said Helen simply with a polite smile.

- We're sure will never forget. I can tell it by now – This time Paris spoke first constantly gazing Helen once again.( Is it my impression or this fool wants to flirt with Helen? If that's true, this for sure is one more advantage for me)

- Introductions made. We have a feast to attend. C'mon – Said my father as if not noticing anything strange.

(XXXX)

At the feast everything went as planned, there were the most noble families of Sparta, a lot of food and wine. Everyone seemed happy with the promise of a period of peace. My father was speaking with Prince Hector, while my brother was flirting with a whore, her name was Ros, she is one of my biggest friends by the way, she was sitting at his lap and both seemed drunk. Helen was sited in the main table waiting for her time to leave. Prince Paris was chatting with one of his companions staring her one more time. Really, I know she's has a divine beauty but can't he be more discrete? Meanwhile I was leaning against a pillar watching everything and feeling Leo's gaze on me. He probably has discovered my father's plan.

Yeah, Leonidas my other sweet problem. He's 23 years old and a really sexy man with his long black hair and green eyes. Every Spartan girl desired him, but I was the one who actually had him. He's son of one of my father's commanders. We grow up together but only last year I gave him a chance, the sex is amazing, I think that's why we're together until now. But I know it won't last forever, in the other hand, he already spoke of marriage, He's probably mad at me right for not telling about my father's plan. When everyone gets a little more drunk I will go to him we'll probably fight and then make peace as usual.

- Are you not enjoying the feast, my lady? – A strong voice took me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Prince Hector standing beside me.

- How I could not my lord? Every person in this room is happy about the coming time of peace. – I said trying to put a smile of innocence (I wasn't very good at this, but had to try)

- Please call me Hector, only! – (I couldn't tell if he was buying my enactment or if he wanted to see how far I would go.) He was hard to read.

- But you are not simply Hector. You are The Tamer of Horses; you are The Heir of Troy and The Dearest Son of Priam. Your fame comes before you. – (Yes, I want to know where I am stepping at)

- That I must agree, but you also must agree with me that your fame speaks for you first, as well. – He said with a playful look of someone who knows something.

- My Prince, you flatter me. What possible fame could I have if I'm only the youngest daughter of King Menelaus? – (Well if you want to play Hector, them try to catch me!)

- You have so many and so contradicted ones… "The Beauty of Aphrodite" "The Fearless Spartan". Some say you are an innocent and sweet girl, others say that you are an intelligent and canny woman.

- And I ask you: Why can't a woman be both innocent and intelligent ? Or both beautiful and canny? – (I asked sounding as innocent as ever, yet my words were saying nothing of it.) We both took a few time trying to read each other.

When the Prince was finally about to say something, Leonidas, who was watching all the interaction before, interrupted us.

- My Princess, - He greeted and I nodded – Prince Hector, please let me introduce myself, I am Leonidas, son of Faustus.

- Faustus, commander of the Spartan troops?! A honor to meet the family of such a wise man. – Said Hector. (There we go again: the fake pleasantries. I reached my limit for a day, seriously!)

- I hope you get along well my lords. But I must leave – I said excusing myself.

- Have a good night, my princess – Said Leo with that type of smile that leads a girl to the sky.

- I believe that we'll see each other tomorrow Princess Callie – Was what I got from Hector.

It was an exhausting day, and it's going to be a hell of a week, that I can predict. Best thing I can do is to sleep.

When I was heading to my room I saw a very drunk Radames making out with Ros and decided to speak with him first.

- Hey big brother – I said interrupting

- 'Lil sis – He said loudly

- It's getting late and look like you want to get laid, so why don't you live for your room? – I said in his ears with an smile

- You getting too bossy sis. I have to take that out from you – He joked

- Seriously Brother. Give yourself some privacy and remember that you are betrothed – I provoked

- And you're soon to be as well – (He provoked back) – But I'll follow your suggestion. – and made motion to leave.

For last, Helen came to me.

- Callie, I'm going to my room. Do you join me ?

- Sure. Let's go – And we started to walk

- What did you think of the Trojans? – she started

- Me ? I'm not sure… I think the treaty can be a good thing, They are a growing nation. I think commercial affairs are welcome right now. But they also can be a problem. It's too soon for other conclusions

- That was so not what I meant..

- And what did you ?

- I mean… What did you think of them personally? I saw you and the Prince Hector speaking. And it seemed an interesting conversation.

- Oh… that. He seems solemn and smart. And you?

- Well, I did not speak with Prince Hector but he transmits been an honored man. And his brother, he appears to be pleasant. – I smiled at that

- C'mon Helen. Don't play that naïve. Not to me. He was flirting with you all the night.

- Callie! Stop it! If your father hears you…

- HELEN! It's okay. I'm not judging you, just advising you. The essence of it is to be discrete!

- Just like you are with Leonidas? – She teased

(We reached her door)

- In your case… a little bit more – I gave her a smirk and left

- Good night, Callie!

- Sleep tight, Helen! – I said while walking away

I got in my room and went to my bathtub, my plans were resumed to get a long bath and sleep. WELL, as I said, were. Because when I was chilling there… Guess who entered the room? That's right… Leo.

- You seemed very friendly with the Prince tonight, my princess – he teased jealously

- It's not your place to say who I can be friends with or not, soldier – I played

He gave that naught smile and said: It's my duty to protect such an innocent girl.

I laughed hard and said: You overheard it! Don't you trust me? – and fake pouted

- So tell me Leonidas… how can I compensate you for being such a dutiful soldier?

- Well, that is one thing – he said while taking his clothes out and entering the tub.

I kissed his lips deeply and he kissed me back passionately at my neck, my shoulders, my belly and them he went to the middle of my legs. And so I changed the plans for the night.

**P.S: Hey there.. so I was not sure how explicit should be this last scene. I hope y'all like it. And let me know what you thinking about that, about the story, about Callie and Hector.. I'll post a new chapter soon enough (=**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hector's POV

**Hey there! It's been a while but I got time to post a new chapter. I hope y'all enjoy. And please let me know what you're thinking about. (=**

Chapter 3 - Hector's POV

I woke up with the cold morning air of Sparta filing all the room, I got up and looked to the sky, It was cloudy and grey, apparently that was the usual weather here. So different from Troy, and from what I could see, the weather was the smallest of our differences, the people, the buildings, the culture everything in here appears to be prepared for a war, including the women, or at least that woman. Princess Callie has intrigued me since I putted my eyes on her: tall, athletic, elegant, smart and sharp-tongue. She's different of any woman I ever met, even my precious Andromache. Oh Andromache, every time I think of her agony invades my heart when I remember I failed her and I'll fail once more if I agree to this proposal of marriage that my father has asked.

- No, I own Andromache's memory respect, I cannot marry so soon after her death. – I repeated as a mantra – My goal is to make a deal with King Menelaus, I'll do whatever it takes but this is not at stake. – I defined that as my resolution for today.

- Brother? – Called Paris when entering the room – You're awake! Good. But we're late for our breakfast with the Royal Family.

- Since when are you the one worried with timing? – I joked

- Since this mission is important to Troy. – He smiled like a child who was about to play a trick.

- Of course I believe you – My voice full of sarcasm.

- But also, to know in depth the women from here. – (That concerns me, Paris can act extremely immature sometimes.)

- Brother, you said for yourself, this is an important mission. Be careful for not ruin things. There are 2 woman in this palace you mustn't flirt with. – I tried to advise.

- Being jealously already of the Princess, brother? – He tried to joke – I saw you two yesterday.

- And I caught your eyes on the Queen yesterday, so listen to me: Don't ruin things. – I said almost getting irritated

- Don't worry brother. I will not. – He said simply – But you must hurry, they must be waiting for us.

- I doubt that, the feast ended late yesterday but go ahead, I'll catch you soon.

- See you then – He parted

I decided to review the main points of what should focus my negotiation with Menelaus, we'll probably start our meet after the breakfast. Once I finished I bathed and went to the main hall and I guessed right, the servants were still setting the table, standing close to it were Paris and Helen chatting, both wearing big smiles. He was flirting her. Why can't Paris listen to me just once?

- Good morning Queen Helen, Paris! – I decided to interrupt them.

- Good morning Prince Hector, I trust you had enjoyed our reception yesterday. – said Helen giving a soft smile

- Yes, I had. I thank you for it. And you Paris, I hope you're not bothering the Queen. – I tried to smile at that

- Oh, not at all. Your brother was telling me about your country. I've never been there. – she hurried to say

- Well, I hope now, You'll be able to pay a visit for us – Said Paris wearing his best smile and the Queen blushed at that. At least she seems shy, Paris will soon lose his interest.

- Good morning Ber! Did you sleep well? – said a voice full of good humor behind me.

I turned to see Princess Callie greeting one of the servants, she was gorgeous by the way, simpler than yesterday and even yet prettier. She wore a brown leather top that showed her belly and an orange cotton skirt with a floral print

- I did my baby, thanks. And you? – The servant said.

- Well, I slept like an angel – said the Princess while grabbing an apple from the table.

She hadn't noticed our presence and the Queen excused and went to talk to her.

- Wow Hector, you mind not staring that much? Otherwise, people might think you have a crush on her. – Paris joked noticing my gaze on her

- What? Are you crazy? – I pretended to unnoticed and he smiled at me.

- Callie, do you know where your father and brother are? – I heard the Queen ask.

- They're probably sleeping Helen. Why? – the Princess answered.

- Prince Hector and Prince Paris are already here. They have an appointment this morning. – said the Queen and pointed at our direction.

- Oh! – nodded the princess finally noticing our presence – Did you sent someone to wake them?

- Yes!

- Then they'll be here soon! – the two women came towards us – Good morning Princes! – she greeted

- Good morning, my lady! – I told her

- I hope you have a good meal and meeting, but I'm afraid I must leave now! – She said as trying to avoid us.

- Now?! Where are you going this early, Callie? – Asked the Queen

- Actually I'm already late. I'm going to train in the Agoge today.

- To train? – Asked Paris astonished

- It's a Spartan habit that woman practice some physical activity – I answered him – What do you practice, Princess? – I asked her.

- Fight! – She said after considering answering or not – But I really must go now. Goodbye – and hurried to leave

After some small talk between the three of us, King Menelaus and his son finally arrived.

- Hector, Paris! Forgive my absence! – Menelaus announced

- That's nothing to forgive, the blame is on the wine of the feast, simply too good. – I told him and he laughed

- But the duty calls by the morning. Let's go to the business – he said while sitting to the table

- So, you have already thought about the proposal made by our diplomats?

- Yes, Hector. We do have goals in common but you must agree with me: we have several points to settle before closing the deal. The years of warfare, the taxation of our products in your port, the supportive rules…

- I am confident that we can reach a consensus. About the taxation problem for example, the Spartan products can have the same taxation that you give to ours in your Port.

- That's a good start… - Said Menelaus.

(XXX)

It was the middle of the afternoon when we're almost finishing the clauses of the Treaty. It was just me and Menelaus now. Queen Helen left immediately after breakfast and Paris and Radames had decided going for a ride in the city. In most of the clauses of the Treaty we managed to agree in a good alternative for both sides. It were missing only 2: getting into the Greek alliance which meant going to war for King Agamemnon, Menelaus' brother and the guarantees for this Treaty.

- You know Hector, this is a new time for Greece, almost every state-city is connected to the alliance Agamemnon created. – said Menelaus

- Only Thessaly remains unconquered – I told him

- But at the moment we speak my brother is there with his forces. He doesn't want a massacre just an alliance. – If only I could believe Agamemnon's good intentions.

- I'm sorry Menelaus, but that is no way Troy will enter an alliance where we will follow orders from another King that is not my father.

- But that is not our offer, you see. We Spartans don't get orders from the Mycenaean, the alliance has an small council formed by Mycenae, Sparta, Aegina and Pylos. We want Troy to be the fifth member.

- This is a generous offer. And what Troy has to give in return? – I asked already knowing the answer.

- We need guarantees from Troy. Only good faith isn't enough, we want an assurance that this can last for generations. All Kings are tied by blood. Agamemnon is my brother, Nestor king of Pylos is our uncle by the marriage laws and Achilles heir of Aegina is a cousin. – He explained

- I see your point Menelaus. You want a marriage between Troy and Sparta.

- My daughter Callie is 19 years old and It's ready for marriage, I received some proposals, but her marriage will be political only.

- Menelaus, please… - I started not exactly knowing what to say – try to understand, I truly appreciate this offer it would be good for both sides but I'm afraid I cannot fulfill what you ask from me. I lost my wife not even eight months ago. I am not ready for marrying again so soon. If I do that will not only be disrespectful to Andromache's memory but to your daughter as well. She's a lovely girl, she deserves someone able to love her. I am sorry. – I said trying not to offend.

- I understand you Hector. When I lost my first wife I thought I wouldn't be able to love again, but it happened, I met Helen and fell in love for her. But you are the heir of Troy and you have no sons, unfortunately for you marrying for love is not an option. Are you sure about rejecting my daughter? – And I felt little of irritation on the last sentence.

- No Menelaus, I am not rejecting her or the offer right now. But I can't do it now. If you are willing to give me more time, time to proper mourn my wife, to meet your daughter better. I think this would be the beginning of a new age for our countries, for all Greece.

- You are an honored man, Hector. Few would have the courage to speak true, like you just did. How long time do you need?

- Six months, that is all I ask! – I told him

- Can I give you an answer at the dinner? – He asked

- Of course!

- So the meeting is over for now. Let's rest a little – He still had his good humor, so I assume he's not offended.

I left him and went for a walk, I needed to clear my mind. I walked through the palace and the gardens not sure of what I was looking for, but deep in my mind I knew I was looking for her, I don't know why but I feel attracted for her. And I finally found her. She was sitting in a bench at the middle of the garden with a goblet of wine and wearing the same outfit from early. She saw me and greeted:

- Prince Hector! I see you survived the meeting. – She joked with a smile and I smiled back.

- It was difficult but I made until the end. And the training? Did you enjoyed? – I tried a conversation.

- It's always funny to brag about to some little kids... By the way, Do you want some wine? – She offered

- No thank you. But I'm curious, what is this Agoge exactly?

- Well, when the boys complete 7 years they left home to be trained for war. They stay at the quarters with other boys until they are 18 years old. This specifically place is called Agoge. The girls also go training there, but they come back home at the end of the day. And of course the training isn't equal for boys and girls. – she took a sip of wine and said – It must be weird for you, isn't it?

- It's true that Troy and Sparta have many differences but I believe that differences are good to people. I mean, people can learn from what is different but not from what is equal. – I told her

- I get it. But I only think that differences are good if people are able to respect these differences…So have you and my father respected each one's difference today? – She asked

- I knew you would ask that. – I smiled at that – Actually we almost finished the Treaty today.

- Really? – she seemed surprised – and what missed for you to complete it today?

- I think you should talk to your father about that. – I told her but she seemed to know what I was talking about because she closed her eyes in dislike.

- So, you two discussed about a… that. – She couldn't even say the word 'marriage' - What have you discussed exactly?

- Princess, forgive me. But it's not my place to say so. You should…

- YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! – She interrupted me – I need to know it!

- That's no reason to be nervous. – I tried to calm her while sitting in the bench and took her hand – Look, our diplomats had touched on the subject so a marriage proposal was eminent, Your father made me an offer, and I mean no offense but I am still mourning my wife's death. – I tried to explain

- I see – she looked calmer and placed her hand away from me – You rejected the offer – she said with a soft smirk.

- I asked him for time to make my mind – I answered – But, you clearly has a formed opinion. – I pointed.

- I'm sorry Prince, I got a little nervous and yes I have a formed opinion. I have no interest in marrying a strange.

- I understand you and respect you. I've never met a woman brave enough to speak openly what she thinks.

- Thank You for understand. – she said – But I must leave now. – I nodded and she left me one more time this day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- God damn it! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! – I mentally cursed myself – Your stupid little shit.. How could you lose you temper like that?

That meet with the Prince couldn't be more unwelcome! I just don't know what happened until now. I shouldn't let be so clear what I think. Or even worst, I do know what happened there and It does not feel good to admit it: I got afraid. I can handle very well the prospect of war, of ruling, of diplomatic affair, of killing. If someone were threatening my life I could easily kill the fool with no hesitation, no fear. But, nothing scares me more than the simple idea of marriage, and what this represents for women: Be the property of someone's else, lose your freedom. That's what marriage is when you don't marry a Spartan. And I cannot let that happen to me. I won't!

So I need to act. But I must speak with my father, sense what's coming next before making a plan.. So I inspire heavily to calm my breathing and turn to my father's chambers. His steward was right in front of his door.

- Hello Khrysos! – I smiled to him. My sympathy is always repaid – Is my father alone in his room?

- My Princess. Yes, but he said he didn't want to be disturbed.

- But I really need to see him. Can you announce me, please?!

He nodded and entered the room, he came back few moments later and said that I could enter. It's always so odd, my father can enter my room every time he wants (not that he actually does that) but for me I have to make a formal request. My father was near the fireplace drinking some wine.

- What's that so urgent that you couldn't wait until dinner? – He spoke first clearly irritated.

- You look discontent. Did not the meeting went as you planned? – I pretend I knew nothing

- More or less. Your brother also is the reason of my irritation. That fool! Heir of a war potency as Sparta and he left in the middle of the meeting to go riding. – he gave a bitter chuckle – And who is the first to come and ask how was it?! You, the little one. I swear to Gods have you born a man and the throne would be yours! – He was truly pissed off.

- I'm sure Radames didn't mean to irritate you. – I tried to reason – And I thank you offer dad. But I'm afraid the Gods won't favor me with the looks of a man – I tried to joke.

- You're right about that. You're a grown woman now, and is time to think about your future. Do you understand it, right? – He asked serious.

- I'm always worried about my future father. And I don't want it in some else's hands. That's why I came to talk to you. I heard some rumors but you never talked to me frankly. – I told him with the care to not angry him even more.

- Very well – He looked at me with a serious expression – Sit down, it's past time to have a conversation about what I expect from you.

- I'm ready for… - I said while sitting and pouring some wine for myself.

- You are my only daughter Callie, Princess of Sparta.

- I know father. I've been listening this my whole life and I also know I must marry a Spartan and have children. But why only that? I want to help you and Radames. I know I'm able. I could fit in any occupation, taking care of taxation, diplomatic affairs, trading. Anything. I just want to be useful. – I interrupted him.

- I know you want to be useful – he continued – and you will. But your duty will be forging an alliance that can last generations – And that killed me – I want an alliance between Sparta and Troy, Callie. You're a the one that can do this. I know that so much beauty and charming wouldn't be for nothing. I want you to use that on Hector. I want him at your feet, so we can have Troy – I looked him in shock, I couldn't believe he would put me on this position _again_.

- You want me to seduce him, just like I did with Achilles? – I asked in disbelief – That almost got me killed, father! – I said getting nervous again.

- You made some mistakes that time. But is forgivable, you were young. This time you can't fail. I want Hector to propose marriage. He's halfway of doing so. He just need some push to forget his dead wife.

- No, no. NO! You can't be serious! What am I? Some kind of award for your best ally?! – I burst in rage

- I won't I have a no as answer. YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! AND YOU DO AS I SAY! – he yelled at me and that made me retract – Now listen close, If anything goes wrong. If I ever dream that you tried to spoil this. I'll ship you to Salamis to marry Ajax! Do you understand? – he stated in a sudden calm

- Yes. Yes, I do! – I said in a whisper feeling my strength leave my body, there was no one else in this world that made me more disgusted than Ajax. - I'm sorry dad. But that experience with Achilles almost got me killed. I'm not sure I can succeed. – I tried to reason once again.

- Achilles and Hector are different persons. Achilles is a tempestuous man, Hector in the other hand is peaceful. You'll find no trouble on it… Now, go get ready for dinner. We put our plan on work tonight.

I nodded and left him. That conversation was the most surprising thing in the day, and now I'm even more lost. If before I saw Hector as the villain, now I'll take his place and I don't like this position. It seems too cruel, seduce him and manipulate so he would do my father and uncle's wishes. What kind of person does that? Well, I already did to Achilles and I regret until this day. But, at the same time, if I do not, my punishment can be even worse. GOD DAMN IT – I slammed the door when I got to my room – I am really fucked up.

- What can I possible do? – I asked my reflection in the mirror, It was a pity that it didn't answer me

This time I have three awful options. Option A: I give power to two greedy men by manipulating a third 'innocent' man. Option B: I refuse to help the two greedy men, warn the third 'innocent' man and got married to a crazy, disgusting, disrespectful, rude forth man. And Option C: I run away! Option B is out of question! In the other hand option C does not sound impossible. But how can I do it ? Where to go? How to maintain myself? - I knock in the door took me out of my thoughts.

- Callie! Why aren't you ready? – Said Helen always worried with my timing

- Oh baby. This day was simply exhausting! I'm about to give up on life! – I said overdramatizing and she laughed.

- Yes, I believe it must be tiring to have Princes flirting with you – She smiled at that – I believe we can put Prince Hector on your list already – She joked

- SHUT UP! – Only Helen could cheer me up with this – I'm so happy! – I faked some enthusiasm and she bought it – ONE MORE HEART TO CRUSH! – And her face of disappointment was the best.

- Callie! – She scolded me – How can you be so heartless? That's not funny – And I fell on laughing and she laughed too.

- Hey Helen! – I started after catching my breath – How much time do I get until dinner?

- About 40 minutes. You should hurry!

- Can you pick a dress for me?

- Sure. What do you have in mind? – She asked

- Something that makes me look incredible hot – I told her and turned to the bathroom

- U-hum. Trying to impress someone in particular honey? – She teased from outside

- Princes will be devastated today, baby! – I told her sounding provocative.

(XXX)

The dinner was being weird. That's the word appropriated for. There was a lot of tension in the room. My father was still angry with my brother and scolded him in front of everyone about his 'disrespectful behavior'. Radames acted just like a child does when scolded and got quiet and bad humored all dinner. This not being enough, also there was a tension between Prince Hector and my father, probably because of his half-denial about the marriage early. I also caught some odd looks between Helen and Paris. But, the award for the weirdest interaction whatsoever goes to: Prince Hector and Princess Callie. My father had arranged for us to seat together, and the tension was palpable. He hadn't bother to try a conversation and If I didn't knew about his feelings towards the proposal I could almost say I had hurt his pride by saying I didn't want the marriage. And the worst part: I actually have to try a conversation right now. I don't even know what to say.

- So… - I started – Are you enjoying the stay in Sparta? – I asked no Prince in particular

- Yes! – Paris answered looking excited – I did a tour into the city today, I visited the market, the Acropolis. Sparta is a beautiful city.

- Although I appreciate your hospitality I'm afraid I won't have the time to actually see the city – Hector said

- Nonsense! – This time my father spoke – Hector, you must spare some time to meet our city. Our negotiations are almost at end. Callie can show you the city tomorrow, if you want to… - (G-r-e-a-a-t! – I thought)

- Well, I appreciate… - He started – But I don't want to bother. Princess Callie seems to have a busy routine – he looked at me with his brown eyes darkening and I could sense somewhat of irony in him.

- You wouldn't bother me at all, Prince Hector – _I had to say that because of my father, but at the same time I want to know him. This man intrigues me._ – I will gladly show you around – I said to him with a little of irony showing at my voice.

After a while, the dinner finished and the room was filled with musicians, singers, dancers and wine. Radames who was in a bad mood left immediately after dinner just like a spoiled child. My father was hitting on a whore right in front of Helen and that was disgusting, moments like that made me feel really sorry for her. I would never let any bastard (King or not) do that to me. I decided to take some fresh air and get back when my father had left, so I could actually enjoy the party. I took a torch to light up the pyre in the garden. When I did that, I realized I wasn't alone there. Prince Hector was there with his back turned to me. He felt the fire and turned to see what had happened. And that was the first time I actually looked to him, he is handsome and strong, he must be an excellent warrior. I noticed he had a small scar in his eyebrow probably remind of some battle.

- Princess! – He greeted

- Prince Hector, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'll leave you in peace – and I motioned to leave.

- No! – He said quickly – That's no need for it. I was just clearing my mind.

- Is this treaty worrying you so much? – I asked

- Yes and No – He said looking confuse

- Extremely clarifying – I teased

- Are you really interested? – He asked with some disbelief

- Actually, I'm not just this selfish bitch that yells at others saying what she wants and nothing more – I tried to make fun of our little accident early this day and he smiled. He had a beautiful smile even though it didn't reach his eyes.

- "Bitch"… I don't think a lady like you should use such a word – He teased and laughed.

- Well, I'm not a proper lady and I think you already knows that. So if you actually expects to have a conversation with me I advise you to be prepared for such words – I told him in good humor. ( The Prince was actually funny)

- I spoke with you before, and that's not your normal. I think this is the wine speaking – He insisted with a smile in his lips.

- The first was a play the second was a discussion. So this is our first real conversation and you can blame the wine if you want – and lifted my glass and he toasted.

- Then, nice to meet you. I'm Hector. _Just _Hector – he emphasized

- Nice to meet you Just Hector – I said playfully and he laughed – I'm Callie.

- Tell me Callie, What took you out of the feast? - He questioned

- My damn father! – I told simply

- I don't get it!

- My damn father and his way of treating women – I tried to explain – You see, he was hitting on a whore right in front of Helen and I think this is disrespectful and disgusting. – I blurted to him

- I actually have two doubts – He told me – Your father told me today that he loved his wife and second: Is not a Spartan habit to have paramours?

- Yes and Yes. But let me explain: I also think my father loves Helen. In his concept of love which is totally different from mine. And the habit of having a paramour is justified because of so many arranged marriages, the couples reach an agreement of being able to still have others lovers but they don't do right in front of the other as if to humiliate like my father does. So that's why I left, to avoid a discussion with him.

- I understand you. And from what you just told me I can see so much of your personality. – He told me looking into my eyes, and suddenly I found myself trapped in his strong gaze.

- And you? – I asked – What took you out of the feast?

- I was thinking about my life, my duties as an heir…

- You look like you want to talk – I told him – Like you want to blurt to someone. I won't judge you if you do – I assured him.

- I'm confused Callie, but as a Prince I cannot have the luxury of it. A year ago I had a wife and she was expecting, life seemed easy back then. Fulfilling my duties as the Crown Prince. Now I have nothing and I ask myself if I ever lived my life or was it only chosen for me.

- I understand you more than anyone does. Having this feeling that someone else is controlling your life. But… I don't think this actually happens for you. I mean, of course it happens sometimes. Probably when you married, because was an arranged marriage, right? But you have power. You have the power to change people's lives. That might be the reason why you feeling so powerless. You have so much control of your life that when occurs things that aren't in your control and you can't change. You feel so powerless, confused. Can you get me?

- I get you. – he answered me – And it does make sense. Thank you Callie for listening to me.

- You're Welcome – I smiled – Any time you want, I can shake you to reality and show you that your life doesn't suck! – I joked

- Now what? You're going to tell me how miserable your life is? – He teased me

- Not that much. There are ones whose lives is worse. But I do feel powerless.

- When your future is at stake ? – He asked me – You don't aim marriage, do you?

- It's complicated. I know marriage is something that has to happen. But for women it's all it is, specially outside Sparta. While men can have other goals in life. I don't think it's fair and I don't want my life to be resumed like this. I don't want a Menelaus as a husband. – I told him.

- So things here in Sparta are that different? – He asked

- Yes, They are – I emphasized – And I'll show you tomorrow. Speaking of it, I won't show you the traditional Sparta that the visitors see. I'll show you how Sparta is to the common people. So please don't dress so fancy tomorrow – I teased him

- I dress fancy? – He asked in shock – Look at your dress, do you call that modest? – He joked

I laughed and told him: - Well, I dress according to the occasion – and gave him a smirk

- By the way. What time do you think of leaving tomorrow?

- After breakfast – I answered

Hector and I kept speaking and it turned out that he wasn't only smart and solemn as I had guessed nor a villain. He was interesting, funny, honest and understanding. We never got back to the feast actually. It was about midnight or something when we decided to get back to the palace. We said goodbye and I went to my room only because we had to get up early the next morning. If it wasn't that I have this feeing we could talk until dawn. I fell at sleep like I had no worries and problems to solve.

**Author's Note: Hey there... It's been a while but now I have time to post more. So here I am again begging for a review. If you like it or if you hate it: Let me know! lol. And Happy Holidays!**


End file.
